beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Task Landau
Task Landau (タスク・ランダウ'' Tasuku Randau'') is a main character and former antagonist in BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz. Originally a servant of Kaiser Gray, he is also one of the Six Chosen Battlers with his BeyRaiderz being Berserker Behemoth. Physical Appearance Task has large, blonde hair, spikes and ripples around it. Two sections fold down with a triangular bang in-between that conceals his forehead. His eyebrows are thin and blonde, and his eye color is a blue-green. He has a light skin complexion. He puts on a long, stylish, and sleeveless purple jacket tipped in dark purple fur, coupled with a vest and light violet decorations. The jacket's only buttons are on a small, blue strap in the middle, leaving the rest opened. He exposes a dark blue turtleneck with straight, black lines and a triangle-shaped cut with a light blue part below it. The sleeves are gray with black lines resembling triangles. Task wears a black belt with a light blue piece holding it in place. His pants are brown with red sections at the top put together with red buttons. Light purple pockets can also be seen. He also dons black dress shoes. Personality Plot BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz In episode 2, Task Landau makes his first appearance secretly in an Arena, spying on Leon Fierce's battle with Ricky Gills. After Leon won, Task left unnoticed. In episode 3, he reveals himself and his BeyRaiderz, Berserker Behemoth to his targets, Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu, informing the two that they will battle with him so he can test their power. He brings them to an Arena to battle Jin first. During their battle, Berserker Behemoth raced against Jin's Ronin Dragoon to collect two of the three Tokens. Both BeyRaiderz retrieved a Token but ultimately Berserker Behemoth lost with Ronin Dragoon snatching the last Token and summoning its Mythic Beast. After his loss, Task grunted and teleported away, leaving the others, now with Sho and Ricky wondering where he went. Task teleported to Kaiser Gray in order to report the completion of his mission. Bowing on his knees, he confirmed to his master the exact power levels of Sho, Leon, Jin, Ricky and asked if he was satisfied with these results. In episode 4, he reappeared before Sho and Co., now bringing with him a challenge for Armes Navy to a BeyRaiderz battle, thus stopping Armes' rematch with Sho. Arriving at an Arena, the Battlers sent out their vehicles pitting Berserker Behemoth versus Armes' own Guardian Leviathan. The two BeyRaiderz each took a Token but Berserker Behemoth successfully caught the last one, damaging Guardian Leviathan and activating the Mythic Beast of Berserker Behemoth in the process. Afterward Task teleported again, but not before warning the Chosen Battlers that their powers shall soon belong to Kaiser Gray and they will meet once more. When he returned to his master, Kaiser considered using Armes as part of their upcoming plans. He is the descendant of a tribe that had loyally served the hero Flame in ancient times. BeyRaiderz *Berserker Behemoth Battles |win |- |Jin Ryu |BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Ep 10 |win |} Gallery Task Landau Wallpaper.jpg Task1.png|Task attacking Kjh.png Task and Armes.png task sad.png task and armes.png hey.png Jaja Task and Kaiser.png Trivia *"Task" references how he carried out Kaiser Gray's missions. *"Landau" could refer to the automobile or carriage of the same name. Category:Male Category:BeyRaiderz Characters Category:Former Villains